Nepeta Leijon
Nepeta Leijon and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. Apparently a member of the race from the doomed planet of Alternia, it's most likely that Nepeta escaped in the same mysterious way that Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, and supposedly the others of their kind had. For some odd reason, she seems closest to Equius out of the others. Like all of her kind, Nepeta has certain quirks with how her text is presented. Colored an odd off-green, every other sentence is put in asterisks as a narration of her RPing actions. She also usually puts a ':33 <' at the beginning of her sentences - Somehow... - And replaces double-"e"s with the number '33'. Otherwise, she does not substitute letters, and has fair grammar. As well, she makes use of countless cat puns. Appearance Like all of her kind, Nepeta has pale gray skin and messy black hair - Hers jawlength, and particularly mussed. She normally wears a little catsmile that shows her fangs, and from beneath her blue "cat-hat", cat ear-shaped horns poke up and out. As well, she wears a fake blue cat's tail that hangs limply from where it's hung in place. She normally wears a black t-shirt with the sign for Leo in the same green as her text on the chest, underneath a long coat; in addition to gray jeans, and worn blue boots. Nepeta is usually smiling, and has an air of vitality and friendliness about her. Her voice is rather high-pitched and girlish, and she has a feeling of just being hard not to like as a person. Personality Overall, Nepeta is highly friendly and an avid roleplayer. Possessed of incredible energy, she loves pouncing, tackling, and glomping any of her friends who can't escape her. For some odd reason, she and Equius Zahhak seem to have a relationship akin to brother and sister. This is to the extent that even excessive rough-housing with him where Equius demands she stop doesn't get him angry, and Nepeta will actually make an attempt to contain herself when he asks. Relationships Equius: In a relationship similar to brother and sister, Equius watches over Nepeta to make sure she doesn't place herself in danger, and Nepeta has a very calming effect on Equius's incredible rage. It helps that Nepeta seems a bit more resistant to Equius's strength than most, meaning she can give him close contact safely, and that Equius seems to be oddly adept at handling Nepeta's childlike love of roughhousing and RPing. Their relationship is quite similar to how that of Zev Raregroove and Prudence Franklin was initially presented. Vriska: Calling her by the nickname "Vwhiskers" (a practice which the recipient has, at two different times, mentioned loathing and snidely laughed at), Nepeta tends to be quite wary of and a bit prone to conflict with Vriska Serket. Considering Vriska's track record, this might be a very wise stance. Nonetheless, Nepeta has shown great concern for Vriska, both when she was afflicted by "Big Mom"'s telepathy and when she left their headquarters to pursue the mission said psychic gave her. History Initially, Nepeta was introduced anonymously and without a physical appearance shown, prowling through Equius Zahhak's workshop before a sudden outburst from him stunned her. She got over this quickly, though, and proceeded to give him a warm, loving pouncegreeting from out of nowhere. The two quickly showed that they hold each other close, and proceeded to have a regular ol' hugfest. Later, when Vriska Serket entered the workshop to have a checkup on her mechanical arm, Nepeta kept her distance. The two appeared to strike some friction between each other when Equius left in his typical STRONG fashion (read: through the wall) to check on what he called an urgent matter, but nothing came of this. When Vriska left to free "Sledge Mama" following a telepathic message, Nepeta showed distinct concern for her, as opposed to their usual strife-riddled interactions. Upon returning to her "room"/cave, Nepeta struggled to not remember her lusus, "Pounce de Leon" and was nearly brought to tears at remembering the feline. She decided to RP with someone over the chatrooms to put her mind at ease, and began a session with "Tavros"/adiosToreador that indeed alleviated her grief. Weapon(s) Nepeta's weapon of choice is a pair of blue gloves/gauntlets with long claws on the fingers. However, she has not yet been shown using them, as Equius simply wanted to be sure she had them close at hand. Judging from Nepeta's agility and strength, there can be little doubt that she's an effective user of these weapons. With the pattern of such blue objects with Nepeta's particular group of allies, it's entirely possible that these unnamed weapons were made by combining a pair of claw gloves with Vriska Serket's Fluorite Octet, like User Zev's signature handbombs, the "Blue-Sky Godspanker" set. However, it is too soon to tell. Abilities/Skills Nepeta has not shown any unique powers, but she is still incredibly fit and agile. She was able to leap with such speed and strength so as to knock Equius Zahhak to the floor, and where Equius's lusus Aurthour was bruised by a pat on the head just by Equius holding back, as Equius was holding back while hugging Nepeta, she seemed to not be injured in the least. Trivia *Nepeta's first name is taken from the name of the genus for catnip, while Leijon is a reference to either the Swiss dignitary whose kidnapping was central in "Operation Leo", or to the French word for lion, leijona. *Nepeta's only letter substitution - "33" for double-"E"s - Is a reference to her trolling handle, "arsenicCatnip": Arsenic's atomic number on the Periodic Table is 33. *In a conversation with Equius, it was revealed that as the planets himself, Vriska Serket, and Gamzee Makara were teleported to after Alternia's destruction were the Land of Caves and Silence, Land of Maps and Treasure, and Land of Tents and Mirth, respectively, Nepeta's planet was named the "Land of Little Cubes and Tea." *Nepeta tends to refer to Vriska Serket by the nickname "Vwhiskers." The FLARPer Marquise does not appreciate this in the least little bit. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev